Wrong
by RealDove-Staar
Summary: His death would mean nothing. I was trained that way. Death was only a part of life, it meant nothing. I guess that is why people called me Death. Now accepting four females. Do not ask to be paired with Team Crafted Members. Includes budder, Team crafted, and Jeffery. :3 Please Read! R
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong by Dove Staar**

**_Dove POV_**

I have many enemies, some which are brainless. Skeletons, zombies, etc. But most are the warm, loving, kind-hearted people that live in our glorious kingdom, Minecraftia. Sarcastically speaking.

My name is Dove. Well my first name is. I don't like my last name and only use it to strangers. Besides, people who know me (all of Minecraftia) would call me Death. I'm not really sure how that relates to my name but whatever. I really don't care. Wanted posters are all over the kingdom for me because I killed… er… King Brine… a very… important king. Yeah. Either way, I have no friends. I use to have a family. My mother and father was killed by Team Crafted. I don't really care. I never really knew them. My uncle was shot to death by Ssundee. I don't care. I only met him a week, and to me he was annoying. My sister, the only one to care for me, was thrown in jail and sentenced to death by someone known as Deadlox for a crime she didn't commit. Like I said, I don't care.

In fact, the only reason I am not dead for killing that king was because I saved his soul from the nether. Otherwise, I am banned from Minecraftia. I am not much of a killer, I only caused that one death. Oh, I can hold well against skeletons and the undead and such, my years of training with the assassins served well,(even if I hardly killed anyone, I was still to be reckened with) but the only way they could hope to defeat me was battling together in large groups. Right now, I was checking my surroundings, scouting the forest around what is said to be Team Crafted's main base.

I was hired to assassinate them. No problem. I had no help, unless you count my kitten Tiger. A real sweetheart. I was dressed in black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and black boots, with my three bracelets. My ankle long hair was in a ponytail and it swished as I looked for a safe place to camp. There. A hidden spot right at the doors to take a hostage. I smirked and sat there, waiting for what seemed like ages. Spotting the door opening, I slipped on my purple glowing headphones and cranked up the song. Witchcraft by Nightcore. Smirking, I brought out my twin blades and pounced on my victim. I placed both on his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Don't move, don't scream, or else you will die quicker. Nod if you understand." He carefully nodded. I didn't know who he was, but I knew he was part of Team Crafted, judging by the mark on his hand. His death would mean nothing. I was trained that way. Death was only a part of life, it meant nothing. I guess that is why people called me Death. My dark amethyst eyes hardened and I smirked.

"Mitch! What do you want with him?!" Six people came running out the house. I smirked. The rest of Team Crafted. Perfect. One of them, a brown haired fluffy bacca, tried to get closer but I pushed the swords closer to Mitch's neck.

"Take one step closer, and he is through." He was gonna die in the first place anyway. The boys glared and I smirked a mouth full of white teeth. They all glared and I whispered in Mitch's ear. "Say goodbye." All of a sudden, a pig hit my arm, causing my grip to slacken and Mitch to escape.

All members of Team Crafted immediately jumped for me. My song repeated and my eyes widened for just a millisecond. I bared my teeth and punched the first person to come at me. A dude with a mudkip head in a suit. He fell backwards and I back flipped out of a golden sword's path. Straight into the fluffy dude. I growled and kicked backwards, to meet with nothing but air.

"Grab the rope!" "Hold her tight Jerome!" "Get all her weapons!" A pair of hands grabbed my twin swords, my silver dagger, my bow and arrows, and my diamond axe, Peace. Another went for my headphones, but I struggled harder to keep them on.

"Let her keep the headphones. You can't kill anyone with music," a dude with his own headphones said. Ropes were tightly tied around my ankles and wrists and I was ceremonially dropped to the ground. I winced as I fell on my half covered face. I glared up at the members of Team Crafted. They glared right back. One of them kneeled by me, one with an orange helmet.

"Who sent you here? And why kill Mitch?" he spoke with a gentle voice to me. I bared my teeth and spat in his face. He simply stood up and cleaned his face. "Best take her to the dungeons. She is no use until Ian can get the potion ready." They all nodded. The one with the golden amulet bent down and I saw a flash of a sword's handle. Then darkness.

_A/N_

_Hey guys. Dove here! Hope you like the story. I need female OC's to be put in le story here. Only four slots. Don't ask to be someone's pairing or anything okay? I have it all planned out. Hope you like!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dove POV

Faint voices all around. Blurry objects and pain. That was all I could feel, see, and hear for the next few hours. Dark shadows haunted my dreams, well now nightmares. I dreamt of other assassins finding me and leaving me. I dreamt of Tiger being killed. I dreamt of my sister, screaming for help as they dragged her away, and I stood by with no way to give help. My eyes blasted open and I panted from the nightmares. Calming myself, I took notice of my surroundings.

A dark, dank cell, no window, small rotting desk against the left wall, tiny wooden bed to the right back corner, and a small toilet to the back left corner. Standard iron bars covered and blocked my way out. No matter how good of an assassin I was, I could not break iron bars. I sighed and tried to wipe the sweat from my brow. Hence the word tried. I groaned at my tied wrists and ankles. Fudge it all. I huffed and blew my hair out my face. My headphones were still on. Good, I was going to need the music. I closed my eyes to think for a moment.

I failed my mission. I captured one and a pig, a _pig_, made me let him go. My dark amethyst eyes were narrow with thought as I calmly listened to the music through my headphones. Waiting for my captures was probably going to take forever... Then, a song I would always sing to, popped on. Angel of Darkness Nightcored. I soft smile hung on my lips as I leaned my head back and sung along.

_When Darkness Falls_

_Pain is all_

_The angel of darkness_

_Will leave behind_

_And I will… fight _

My eyes closed, I let the music relax me as my soft voice lifted into the air. I didn't notice the cell door open.

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness_

_Don't follow your command_

_And I will fight and I will stand_

I smirked at the thought of never giving up. I never had, never will. Not even now.

_Hunt goes on_

_Deep in the night_

_Time to pray_

_Down on your knees_

_You can't hide from the_

_Eternal light_

_Until my last _

_Breath I will fight_

Loud, obnoxious clapping startled me from my singing and I opened my eyes to look at the interrupter. The dude I caught earlier. Mike? Mickey? No… Mitch. He wore a black and red checkered hoodie over a white shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. He had brown eyes and messy brown hair. I glared straight into his brown eyes and he flinched. I didn't blame him.

"What do you want?" I ask harshly. He regained his composure and smirked.

"Your name, why you tried to kill me, and your wrists," he said with complete authority. I bared my teeth and placed a nasty smirk on my face.

"Why should I?" I ask nonchalantly. He glared and stepped forward until we were nose to nose.

"Because if you don't, I can and will take away your headphones." I growled and he smiled before standing away. I sighed and glared straight into his eyes.

"I am Staar. I was hired to assassinate you all, not that I mind. Death means nothing. And why do you need my wrists?" I gave him my last name. I trust none of them. I despise them for capturing me. Fudge them.

"What do you mean death means nothing?! Death is terrible!" He widened his eyes and began yelling. I stared at him with uncaring eyes.

"I mean what I mean. Death is nothing. I was taught that. I believe it. Now, why do you need my wrists?" He shook himself clear of the shock and cut me free. I rubbed my raw wrists and took a fighting stance. Before I could lay one hand on him, the bacca ran in and tackled me. I hit my head and groaned. By the time I looked up, they locked the door and waved bye. I flipped them off. Fudge them. Fudge it all. I looked around my dank cell and sat on my wooden bed, which broke just as I sat on it. Great. I sighed and cranked up my music until I could hear nothing. My music lulled me to sleep and I dreamed.

I dreamed. I dreamed I had my parents again, that they actually cared for me. I smiled and ran up to hug them. They embraced me and I snuggled deeper into their warmth, until they disappeared. Gone. I felt something break in me, but I shook it off. My sister called my name and I turned around. She was running towards me, just as I was. I missed her more than I let on. I hugged her. Men came and took her away and held me back. I screamed and tried desperately to get her back. She disappeared, and I felt a dam break in me. It felt just the same as I saw her being dragged away from me the first time. He screams were cut off and I watched as they stabbed and killed her. A tear trickled down my face as I screamed for her.

I woke up screaming for Maxxi, my sweet little sister. I gasped and turned toward the cell door. Mitch, Headphones dude, and two girls stood, one mumbling unknown words. One had black hair with a purple streak, she was mumbling still. The other had light blue hair. They all stared at me and I growled defensively.

"That is what death feels like. That is why you NEED to care," headphones dude said with a hard voice. I gulped and stood up and glared. It was just a dream. My sister dying was just a dream. But it was going to come true in about two weeks. I growled and shot them icy glares as the blue haired girl spoke.

"She was your sister right? She was captured for murder of the princess. You didn't even try to help her did you?" She said with a soft and accusing voice. I closed my eyes as tears filled them. She continued with her onslaught until I broke.

"SHE DID NOTHING! I COULD DO NOTHING BUT WATCH THEM DRAG HER AWAY! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" I screamed at her, shutting her up. A single tear trickled down my face and they left. I quickly wiped away my tears and sat in the corner with my broken bed. My Immortal nightcored played softly into my ears and I hung my head. I hate it here. I just want to leave this stupid place. But of course, I am a prisoner. There are no hopes. A simple song went through my mind as I tried to calm myself. The same song I sung to Maxxi when she was going through terrible times.

_Hush little baby don't you cry_

_Don't cut your arms don't say good bye_

_Put down that razor put down that knife_

_It's gonna be hard but you'll win this fight_

**A/N**

**Hi guys, I have my people I needed in my story. Our guest in this chapter was Sky Light and Maya from BluePower1. I hope you enjoyed and please, R&R. I might accept more. I accepted the guest who reviewed. If I sent you a PM, you were accepted! Please send me the info I needed and Guest, I need your OC's fav color. :P R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dove POV**

It's been three days. I was slowly going insane. My mind was thinking too much on the whole death, failure, and my future thing. They kept lingering on my soon-to-be dead sister. And I could do nothing. Again. I was currently trying not to go insane right now. My eyes were fixed on the wall as I drew on it with the little pieces of rock that you find on the ground. I was trying to complete the flower meadow I was working on for those three days. My stomach grumbled loudly, but I ignored it. I wasn't feed for those three days, people too scared to actually feed me. Now I was so week, I could barely stand, but who cares? No one. After about three hours, I finally finished the flower meadow.

It was amazing, if I said so myself. Flowers covered every speck of the wall and two figures stood in the midst of it all, laughing. It was of me and Maxxi at her 8 birthday. She is 17 now. I was 19. I sighed and stared at the only picture of my sister. I missed her. A lot. Fudge it all. They took her when she was innocent. My stomach grumbled yet again and my vision started to become blurry.

"Can I have some food? Water at least?" I weakly called. But no one answered. This hunger thing was starting to take a toll. My songs were repeatedly playing, keeping me from going completely insane. Thank god for headphones. I sighed and went to rest my head against the flower field. I was so tired… Maybe a nap is all I need. Yeah… I slowly drifted into dreamless sleep.

"Is she dead?" A whisper came from my left. I frowned and tried to bury myself into the deep abyss of sleep.

"Hey! She's awake! STAAR GET UP!" Someone was screeching in my ears like a banshee. My eyes jolted open and I sat up, only to hit my head on someone else's.

"OW!" I screamed, holding my poor injured head. I smelled baked potatoes and apples. I looked up and saw food-real food- on my lap, still fresh and warm.

"We saw you weren't getting any food because everyone was too afraid." I looked up as I slowly ate my baked potatoes. It was the fish.

"Well thanks fish, I was starving," I stated simply and finished my potatoes, savoring the taste. He turned red from anger and began yelling now.

"I am NOT A FISH! I am a Mudkip!" He yelled. I shrugged and he sighed, rubbing his fish temples. After about fifteen minutes, I finished eating and sighed, I wasn't starving! He took away my tray and I turned up my music, whispering softly to the music. Mudkip dude left and a dude with sunglasses and a girl with black and pinkish hair arrived.

"This is Maxxi, Staar, your new cell mate." My eyes widened and I dropped my headphones. My sister stared at me with shock and he opened the cell door.

"Do- I mean Staar? You're alive?!" she said in her soft voice. Her eyes were laced with confusion as I brought her into a huge hug.

"I miss you too Maxxi," I whispered in her ear. She hugged me back, tears falling from her eyes. The glasses dude left quietly, locking the cell door. Maxxi and I hugged each other and she quietly sobbed.

"Dove, why did he call you Staar?" She asked sweetly. I smiled into her hair and began stroking it.

"You know no one can know my name." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Can you sing me to sleep?" I smiled and choose Safe and Sound for her.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows _

_Almost killed your light._

Maxxi smiled and lulled off to sleep as I sang the rest. I kissed the top of her head and we fell asleep.

**A/N Hello my otakus. I have another short and quick chapter for you. : ) that's going to be it for the day. I am soooo excited for this story. Please leave a Review and good night. See you all tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Mitch POV (YAY A NEW ONE!)**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. Grumbling, I got up and stretched a bit, wincing at the still bruises in my back from Staar's assault on me. I got dressed and went outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air. I grinned up at the sun before checking my schedule on my messenger.

8:30 Breakfast

9:30-12:30 Public execution of Maxxi Staar

1:00-the rest of the day, free time

I grimaced. It has been two weeks since Maxxi was brought in. Today was her execution day. Wow, the things that slip my mind. I felt sorry for her. When they brought her in, saying she killed Princess Lilia, I didn't believe them. Yet the evidence was clear. The same hair, the same clothes, it had to be her. She was only 17 and already a killer, just like her sister.

"Mitch, you missed breakfast dood. You gotta come with me to get Maxxi from the dungeon," said Jerome. He was a huge fluffy bacca, wearing his usual suit, but a serious stare on his face. I sighed and nodded slowly. We tredged to the dungeons, making a five minute walk into a fifteen minute trip. We both didn't want to do this. We hated killing people. I still remember when we had to kill that whole family just because they started a riot against the king. Only the daughters escaped.

"What do you two want?" came the cold voice. I looked at Staar with hard eyes. She was standing in front of Maxxi protectively. She must know it was the day. I sighed and opened the door and walked towards them, Jerome right behind me.

"We need Maxxi," I stated simply, showing the rope to Staar. She growled, a menacing look in her dark amethyst eyes. They were hard and cold at us, having to 'take one step closer and you die' look to them. I grunted and motioned to Jerome to hold Staar. He grabbed her and she struggled immediately, spewing curses and insults. I walked up to Maxxi, the pinkish and black haired girl staring up at me with frightened emerald doe eyes. She was crying. I closed my eyes and simply tied her wrists.

"NO! MAXXI! LET HER GO! SHE'S INNOCENT! Let me go!" We ignored Staar's cries and left the cell. Maxxi was screaming for her sister and Staar's cries became fainter and fainter.

"Please…. Let her go…" A single tear streamed down my face, but I quickly wiped it away. She is a murderer, she needs to die. Staar can see her sister once more as she steps up to the rope.

An hour later, everyone was seated and it was time to lead Maxxi out. Adam sighed and looked sadly out into the crowd, his eyes covered by his sunglasses. Maxxi was silent ever since she left her sister. She seemed to be mumbling under her breath. I knelt by her and listened closly.

_You gave me strength, gave me hope_

_For a life time_

_I never was satisfied._

_This time won't you save me?_

_This time won't you save me?_

_Baby I could feel myself giving up_

_Giving up_

She stopped her soft singing and stood tall as the king called her name. We lead her out, to her death. The crowd was silent as the duke read her charges and her sentence. Maxxi whispered once more save me as Ian put the noose around her neck. Maxxi lifted her head high and closed her eyes as Jason prepared to pull the chair.

"WAIT! I have a preposition! Please!" We immediately froze as Staar came up to us, staring at the king with fierce eyes. An orange cat with green eyes followed her and her guards layed on the ground in pain. The king leaned forward, seemingly eager to hear the wager. He didn't like this either.

"If I win against any game you choose, against anyone, you let Maxxi go, erasing any criminal records of her." Staar's eyes were lit with a fire and she stood confidently. The king sat back.

"And if you lose?" She took a step forward and snarled.

"You kill me." The crowd gasped and Maxxi screamed no. The king and Staar seemed to have a stare down until he smiled. He nodded and Quentin cut the rope holding Maxxi's neck. She ran to her sister, where they both hugged and cried softly.

"The game will be Hunger Games, against Adam, Quentin, Mitch, Jerome, Ty, Jason, and Ian. They will be held tomorrow. Prepare Staar, for if you lose, you die." Staar stood and looked straight at us. She had no face expression as she spoke.

"I agree."

**Next Day (Thought I was gonna end it there? Nah)**

**Dove POV**

I pet Tiger thoughtfully as I waited in my cell with Maxxi. She hugged me tightly and cried into my already ruined Prison suit. I smiled softly and hugged her, reassured her, even though I knew I had no chance. They were Team Crafted, I couldn't beat them the first time, so how can I beat the ruthless crew now? The guards, Adam and Jason, came to collect me and Maxxi, me to compete and Maxxi to watch.

"Maxxi, wish me luck ok? I will win for you. I swear it," I said while looking into her red-emerald eyes. She smiled and put my headphones on. I kissed her forehead and we went our separate ways. Adam took me to the dressing room and Jason took Maxxi to the spectator's lobby.

When we were at the dressing room's door, Adam stepped in front of me. "You're gonna lose, you know that right?" I nodded once and he sighed before letting me in. I was greeted by two girls one with short blue hair with blue at the tips and dark teal eyes and one with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a black hoodie with the hood on, dark blue shorts and combat boots. She stepped up to me and shook hands.

"Hello. My name is Cassidy, Cassidy James. This is Bella Star. We use to be assassins. We work against Team Crafted." Cassidy smiled at me, then whispered in my ear, "Hope you win." Bella set to work on my hair and placed it into a neater high pony tail. Cassidy threw me a green beanie with a creeper face, a green shirt with blue and black striped sleeves and a creeper face in the middle of a diamond, dark blue jeans, and black combat shoes. I got dressed and they gave me a dark green creeper backpack.

"All tributes on the stands in 30 seconds." Bella gave me a hug and Cassidy waved bye. I stepped on the platform and was instantly teleported to the arena. We were surrounded by a huge forest and the chests in the middle. The countdown appeared.

Five seconds. I looked around and spotted the Team Crafted right next to me, preparing to run towards the chest. Four seconds. I turned toward the forest and braced myself to run from them. Three seconds. I put my headphones on. Two seconds. I turned on the playlist my sister made me and set it on repeat. One second. I saw Ian glare at me and mouth good luck. Boom.

I immediately ran towards the far off chest I saw, grabbing 3 apples, and iron chest plate, cake, and a stone sword. I took a swing at a random guy running past and killed him. Grabbing his gold leggings, I ran from spawn, where I could hear death on my tail. The Hunger Games had begun.

**A/N**

**NOW I END IT! XD Hope you guys enjoy. Cassidy James belongs to SilentMystery and Bella Star belongs to Bella Star. Please Review and fav! I hope you guys enjoy and are ready for tomorrow's chapter! R&R MY OTAKUS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Dove POV**

I ran. I ran as far as I can. My sister made me a great playlist. It was my fighting and running songs, as if she knew when I had to run and when I had to fight. The last song, You're Going Down Nightcored, I knew was for the death match. I ran into a team of two and witchcraft came on. I smirked and sung as I swung. The girl, a girl with light blond hair and dark blue eyes, came at me with and iron sword and full iron armor. The boy only had bow and arrows. Easy.

_Leading on the action_

_Caught in a cell phone's rays_

_Bleeding on the sofa_

_Staring at the wayside_

My soft voice reached their ears as I threw my stare stone sword at the boy and instantly killed him. The girl came at me, fire in her eyes. I smirked and stood still. When she was 2 feet away, I wiped out my stone axe and knocked it into her head. She soared into the tree and grunted. I ran into her and killed her with one more swipe, dodging the attack she sent at me. Her items fell to the ground and I examined them. Taking off my headphones so I could hear if anyone was coming towards me, I took up the apples and ate them as I looked through the mess.

I placed the iron helmet, iron leggings, and iron boots and took her iron sword. Strangely enough, she had an axe named _Fredrick_. Odd. I shrugged and took it, three diamonds, two sticks, and the food. A gold glimmer caught my eye and I checked the name of the item. It looked like a gold ingot but it said budder. Weird. I shrugged and picked up my headphones, placing the items in my creeper backpack. I slung the bow and arrows across my back and went on my way.

Soon, night set and 16 cannons were heard. Eight players left. The survivors were put up in the sky like holograms. Adam, Ty, Mitch, Jerome, Quentin, Ian, and Jason, not to mention me, were all alive. Joy. Now there is only Team Crafted left. I sighed and walked on next to a river in the forest. Munching on a cooked pork chop, I hummed to the melody of fireflies. It was pretty at night. I smiled and checked a nearby chest. 2 iron, a golden apple, and an axe, thankfully just stone. I left the stone axe and went on my way.

A loud snap resounded throughout the forest. Very close. I brought out my iron sword and looked around. No one. I carefully walked around, hoping to not run into the Team Crafted.

"I'm surprised you made it this far. Good job though!" A cheery voice broke through my thoughts and I whipped around to face it. Mitch, dressed in what seemed to be full iron armor, stepped away from the tree he leaned on and gave me a reassuring smile. I stepped back, straight into someone else. I jumped back from the both, holding in the tiny scream rousing in me. Jerome smirked.

"She only got 5 kids. Nice." Mitch nodded thoughtfully. He slowly brought out an iron axe.

"Dat determination though. I wonder if she has enough to make another Betty," Mitch hummed to Jerome. My eyes darted between the two. I was so screwed.

"Betty? Who is Betty?" My voice shook. Darn. Jerome and Mitch looked at me with surprise.

"You don't know who Betty is? Wanna play with her?" Jerome then brought out a diamond axe, smiling evilly at me. Mitch rolled his eyes.

"Betty's a diamond axe. Ain't she purdy?" Jerome took a step towards me and I took two back.

"Chop, chop," said Jerome. I knew I stood no chance. I ran. Thankfully I knew where the river was. If I could just make it there… I checked behind me, and sure enough they were right behind me. Then I ran into something. Again.

"Thanks for stopping her Ty," Mitch said. I groaned and looked up. Sure enough, Ty stood over me with a diamond sword.

"Well, let's get this over with." He swung. I dodged and swung at him, straight at his unprotected face. A yowl escaped from him and I ran, not looking back. Soon, I made it to the river. I jumped without a second thought. Swimming, I looked behind me. Mitch, Ty and Jerome were fiercely running behind me on the bank. I swam and stuck out my tongue.

"Ha!" They stopped and their eyes widened. I turned around and saw a freaking waterfall. Great. I took no hesitation and jumped. A small pool greeted me at the bottom. I jumped out and looked up. Sure enough, the three were looking at me. Mitch jumped and landed safely, along with Jerome. Ty did not. He landed next to me on the ground. I swung at him once more and he disappeared. One down, six to go. I grabbed his items and ran, Mitch and Jerome still in the pool.

Finally after running for about five minutes and changing my direction three times. I stopped to eat and rest. I looked through the items and ate the apples. Ty had another golden apple and oddly enough, and extra diamond. I equipped his diamond sword and smiled. Sighing, I closed my eyes and slept.

A hand covered my mouth. My eyes shot open to see Adam standing over me. I bit his hand and escaped the swing of an iron axe coming straight at my face. I quickly stabbed him with my diamond sword, forcing him to double over in pain. He dropped his glasses, yet still ran. I chased him.

"Don't do dis! We can negotiate!" I heard him yell. I rolled my eyes and took out my bow. Setting an arrow, I let it fly. He disappeared and I grabbed his food. He had tons of budder ingots apparently. I shrugged and went on my way. Something warm dripped down my face and I grimaced. I was hurt for the first time these games. I sighed and walked, ignoring the wound. Two down, five to go.

"Have you seen Adam, Quentin?" I froze. That was Jason, and apparently Quentin. I quickly climbed a tree and looked through the branches. Jason and Quentin walked over to Adam's stuff.

"Looks like Staar was here," Quentin stated. I prepared the attack until the next thing they said made me freeze.

"I wish she was a friend. I hate killing like the king said. I swear he is crazy." I my eyes widened. They didn't do this of their own free will? I always thought they enjoyed killing.

"It's too bad Maxxi was blamed for the king's stupid mistake."

"Yeah, he killed his own daughter just because she snuck out. Yes, a good reason to kill!" Jason exaggerated and rubbed his temples.

"We'd better keep moving then. Hope Ian's ok by himself." The two left, taking Sky's stuff with them. I sat in the tree and though carefully. Why would the king kill his own daughter? I sighed and closed my eyes, still in the tree. Maybe a nice nap will do me good. Dreams plagued my mind and took it over as the darkness consumed me.

**A/N Hello Peps! Hope you all enjoyed otakus! I need you guys to vote who goes to the D with Dove. Your choices are:**

**Ian**

**Mitch**

**Quentin**

**Jerome**

**And Jason**

**Choose wisely! And a thanks to Brightmist and Rosepaw for letting me use her OC Stella. Please dudes, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Dove POV**

** Something landed on my head. Something heavy and warm. I fluttered open my eyes and looked up. It seemed to be mushroom soup and steak. Hunger over took me and I gulped down the soup. I frowned at the steak and left it in the tree.**

** Turning on my headphones, I went the direction Quentin and Jason seemingly left last night. I Walk Alone Nightcored blasted into my ears and I softly sung as I headed to mid. Chests were about to refill. The sun beated down on my beanie and I took in my surroundings, making sure no one followed me.**

**_I told you it's my life_**

**_And I'll do what I want_**

**_And now you're on your own_**

**_I walk alone_**

** Crack. I spun around, bringing out the diamond sword, towards the sound. Two voices grunted and one swore loudly. Quentin and Jason. We locked eyes for a few seconds, then I ran. Heart thumping, I looked back, only to see Jason in my face with a sword. Gasping, I turned and dodged, facing him fully and giving Quentin enough time to surround me.**

** "Just give up Staar, if that is your real name. You were going to lose anyway****_._****" Quentin's eyes were hard and cold as he spoke. I sighed. I knew I was going to loe, but I couldn't help but smile broadly.**

** "Why go down without a fight, right?" The two seemed a bit taken back at my simple response. Jason shook his head and jumped. Just then, Angel with a Shotgun Nightcored came on. I braced myself. **

**_Get out your guns_**

**_Battle's begun_**

**_Are you a saint or a sinner?_**

**_If love's a fight_**

**_Then I shall die_**

**_With my heart on the trigger_**

** Quentin took the first slash at me. I jumped back and blocked Jason's on coming attack. Pulling out my iron sword, I took a relaxed stance and breathed slowly as the two charged yet again.**

**_They say "Before you start a war_**

**_You better know what you're fighting for"_**

**_Well baby you are all that I adore_**

**_If love is what you need, A soldier I will be!_**

** Jason swung and I dodged. A sharp pain hit my left arm and I groaned while grabbing my arm. Quentin tsked and held out his sword covered in my blood. I inspected the wound. It wasn't too deep.**

** "I missed her good arm. Eh, I won't miss again." I glared at Quentin and charged.**

**_I'm an angel with a shot gun_**

**_Fighting 'till the war's won_**

**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_**

**_I'll throw away my faith, babe_**

**_Just to keep you safe_**

**_Don't you know you're evrything I have?_**

**_And I_**

**_Want to live not just survive_**

**_Tonight_**

** My sword glinted in the sunlight as I aimed for quentin's head. Jason blocked and Quentin slashed, giving me a long gash on my thigh. I snarled and swung at both. My diamond sword hit Jason's good arm, forcing him to drop his sword and disappear from sight. My iron sword cut Quentin's chain chestplate in half, giving him a shallow but long cut on his chest. He ignored it and came at me again.**

**_Sometimes to win_**

**_You've got to sin_**

**_Don't mean I'm not a believer_**

**_And major Tom_**

**_Will sing along_**

**_Yeah they still say I'm a dreamer!_**

** Quentin swung yet again and I managed to dodge by backflipping. But fate was against me as I landed wrong. My feet walked back on their own accord to regain balance, straight into Jason and his sword. It peirced my stomach, sending a wave of pain everywhere. My dark amethyst eyes widened and I staggared backwards. My vision blurred and I gasped at the pain. I pulled the sword free and leaned against the nearby tree. Quentin and Jason advanced with empty eyes. I growled feeblyand held up my sword in protest. Quentin simply punched me, sending me sprawling on my back, defensless. Jason stood over me and I closed my eyes. **

**'I'm sorry Maxxi. I couldn't protect you from him.'**

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun_**

**_Fightin' till the wars won_**

**_Idon't care if heaven won't take me back…_**

** *thump* I opened my eyes. Jason's sword thudded next to me, it's owner replaced with an arrow. Quentin looked around alarmed, sword ready. An arrow hit his back and a sword was swung at his head. Then Quentin was gone. I struggled into a sitting position as my savior came from the woods. It was Ian. He tossed a golden apple in my lap.**

** "A budder apple should help with those wounds," he stated. I quickly ate it, feeling my strength return and my wounds healing. I stood and gave a quick strecth. Turning to Ian, I smiled and thrusted my hand out to him.**

** "Team?" Ian smiled and we shook. Then a count down appeared in the sky. 60 seconds until the D. We quickly scooped up the few budder apples and ran towards mid. 10 seconds left on the countdown, we made it. Jerome and Mitch stood across from us in the same armor and weapons. We glared and the timer went out. **

** *Boom* We raced towards each other, shooting arrows. The Deathmatch had begun.**

**A/N**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. Sorry I didn't update much. I has school again. My momwas also sent to the hospital but I will update when I can! I already has the end of the Hunger Games. SNEAK PEEK!;  
****_"What are you doing here, Dove Staar and Maxxi Staar, sisters of Enderlox, daughters of the Ender Dragon?"_****;**

**:D Please R&R ok?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Dove POV (WHO ELSE?!)**

** It was epic. Ian went for Jerome and his diamond axe or as he calls it, Betty. I went for Mitch with my diamond sword. As we were running towards each other, Mitch to me and Jerome to Ian, the two yelled out," In Benja we trust! For Bacca we must!" and switched places! Of course I was caught off guard as Jerome tried to cut off my head.**

** "Betty wants to play Staar! It's another one up on the chopping board," Jerome yelled in my face as I blocked his attack with Betty. I jumped back as Betty landed not an inch from my face. My dark amethyst eyes were narrowed and my mouth set into a snarl. Jerome didn't let up his swinging, trying to get a good hit on me. I growled. This was getting nowhere. Then, it came at the worst possible time.**

** 'That's a nice game you are playing, little bird.' I lost concentration as I heard HIS voice running through my head. Jerome took this advantaged and swung Betty. I held up my sword quickly, blocking the attack. The only problem was he was a big bacca. I grunted and pushed back with all my might.**

** 'I think I will help just a bit.' His voice ran through my head and my eyes widened. I jumped back from Jerome as a strange pain surged through my back. I whimpered and curled into a ball, as the pain spreaded.**

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled out, stopping Jerome in his tracks. His eyes where wide and he looked befuddled. A cannon boomed throughout the arena as Mitch came over.

"What's wrong with her?" Jerome shrugged and raised Betty. I closed my eyes as another pain flare surged throughout my body. Betty aimed straight for my head just as it happened. A bright purple light escaped from my back. Two black wings similar to the ender dragon's own wings and a tail protruded from my body and the pain dissipated. I sighed and my eyes glowed bright purple. Mitch and Jerome stepped back as I chuckled darkly. Only it wasn't me.

'Aw, now your _friends _know who you are, little bird. Good luck trying to survive!' I desperately tried to regain control but my conscious was sent to the back of my mind. I slowly let go, begging for them not to be hurt too bad.

**Mitch POV**

"Dude. Am I hallucinating or does she have wings?" Jerome was whispering frantically in my ear as we tried to figure out what to do with the floating Staar. She grinned down at us, teeth sharp and white. Her eyes flashed purple and her wings brought her closer to us.

"Aw, my brother is just so sweet. He let me play a bit~! Dove won't let me out to play anymore. But then again, that's why I love my brother," the girl said. She sighed and flew around us, as if to inspect us. We held out our weapons, ready to attack and she just laughed.

"Who are you? Who is Dove? And what happened to Staar?" Jerome asked. He didn't seem scared but of course I knew he was. She looked like the girl version of him. Of our worst enemy, the one who killed Kermit. She cackled and we flinched.

"Staar? Did she really use her last name? Hah! Guess she doesn't want anyone to know. Oh well. Dove _is _Staar. Her full name is Dove Staar idiots. Now, what shell we play first? Oh! How about we play some dodge ball?!" The girl giggled gleefully and did a front flip in mid air. She grinned at us and brought out a black axe with strange purple writing that glowed. She giggled and a ball of purple flames appeared on her other hand. Jerome and I braced ourselves.

"You take the left, I take the right. We can hopefully take her down," I whispered frantically. Jerome nodded and the girl threw the ball. We were off. I rolled to her right and shot an arrow at her wing. She simply moved to the left, straight into Jerome. He brought down Betty and she raised her axe. She grinned. Jerome's eyes flashed with fear as Betty was slowly cracking. The girl laughed and flashed her pointed teeth. I brought out my diamond sword, sneaking up behind.

"Now that's not playing fair guys," she said, her cold voice reaching my ears. Her tail lashed around my foot, pulling me in front of her upside down as she sent Jerome crashing into the nearby chests. She purred and grinned as she brought her face to me. Her dark amethyst eyes glowed purple and her pointed teeth grinned.

"Let me down." She grinned and flipped me up right, still keeping me restrained by her tail. She chuckled and cupped my chin.

"Now, now, you were the one who tried to cheat. Don't worry, my time is almost up now. Dove, or Staar as you call her, is taking control again. Although, I can't see why she thinks of you like this…" The girl's voice trailed off as her eyes searched my brown ones. She grinned and threw me down, sending shockwaves of pain down my spine. I grunted and tried to roll out the way of her oncoming form. She simply stood on my chest and brought her axe high.

"Who are you?" I managed to wheeze out and she paused. Then she grinned.

"I am the dark side of Dove Staar, the ender part if you must say. And dear old Dove is the sister of Enderlox, daughter of the ender dragon. Well, bye, bye!" The axe came swinging and I was transported into the spectator's lounge. Fireworks went off on the screen and the team stood over me. I sat there, staring off into space. Why the heck was Enderlox's sister an assassin? And what does she think of me?

**Dove POV**

I groaned and fluttered open my eyes. I was in a hospital like place. I sat up and looked around, confused a bit. Then the memories flashed back. HE gave her control, the ender part of me I always tried to hide. I held my head in my hands and closed my eyes. How did he find me?

The door slammed open and in came Team Crafted holding Maxxi. She ran to me and hugged me, smiling all the way. I smiled down at her and kissed her head softly.

"What are you doing here, Dove Staar and Maxxi Staar, sisters of Enderlox, daughters of the Ender Dragon?" Mitch asked, anger in his voice. I growled and stood up, placing Maxxi in the bed. I turned toward him and stood nose to nose.

"Do NOT call us that. We ran because we hated it there. We never wanted to be daughters of her and sisters to him. Understand?" Mitch glared right back. We stayed like that for a while until Ty coughed. He gave me one final glare and stepped back. I placed my hands on my hips and glared at the Team.

"We need answers. Get the rope," Adam said, talking to Quentin. My eyes involuntary widened and I grabbed the nearest thing to me, a needle. I raised my hand to stab Quentin but a sharp pain in my left arm stopped me. I looked down to see a needle in my arm. Mitch smirked and caught me as I fell and my vision faded into black.

**A/N Hi guys! Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry there hasn't been much update but here! So question. A friend of mine said Dove and Mitch should pair but IDK. SO y'all please decide, ok? If yes, then I will find a way to pair everyone's character's together. ^-^ Bai My otakus and thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Dove POV**

Dreamless sleep was what I was in. I could feel myself being lifted and carried somewhere else. I could hear the cries of my little sister as the dragged her out. I felt myself being tied down, and someone whispering to someone else. Forcing myself to wake up wasn't going to work, I knew that for a fact. It was darkness for a little while longer, then I could feel myself floating on the edge of consciousness, not fully awake. Voices came flowing through the darkness as I looked around.

"Who are you?" a familiar voice asked, the sound creating flowing colors of light, illuminating the dark a bit. I instantly felt safer with the voice. I didn't know why.

"I am Dove Byrd Staar." The answer came out my mouth before I could stop it. Then again, I didn't want to stop. I wanted to talk to the voice that brought light. I didn't know why. I didn't ask why. The little me floating in the semi dark room sat down crisscross, waiting expectantly.

"How are you the ender dragon's daughter?" My eyes naturally clouded with confusion. I tried to tell the voice I didn't know. When I opened my mouth to say so, an electrical current flowed throughout me, paralyzing the words.

"I'm not her daughter. I was chosen," my voice said, coming out flat and dull. My eyes widened and I realized something. I couldn't lie. Why though?

"Ok Dove. Who are your real parents?" I twisted around to find the voice. It was right behind me, but my body was frozen.

"Javin Staar and Elise Staar." I found myself trembling as the voice flowed around again.

"How where you chosen Dove?" The voice was hard and cold now. I felt myself going back years, to when I was 5 years old. The old memory started playing in my head as I told the voice what was happening.

_Flashback_

_"Dove! Look at what I found!" Maxxi's baby voice floated in the air with the snowflakes as I turned to my little sister. She held a black scale about the size of my hand. I giggled and took it from her. She ran off to find me more things. I brushed the snow off a nearby rock and sat down, waiting for her to return. 30 minutes passed and she still hadn't come back. I stood up, my legs wobbling from the cold._

_"Maxxi? Are you ok?" I called out, my baby-ish voice hanging in the air. I waited for an answer. Taking a step forward, I stepped on a twig, breaking the silence in the snow white forest. I gulped and walked on. 5 minutes later, I heard a scream._

_"Dove! Help! He's trying to eat me!" I turned around to find Maxxi in the hands of a strange boy. He had dark brown hair covering a glowing purple eye and glowing purple headphones. He wore a black shirt and black jeans. The oddest part was he had ender dragon wings protruding from his back and a tail flickering wildly in the air._

_"Let her go! Or I'll… I'll…!" They boy stared and gave a cold smirk._

_"You'll what? Cry to mommy?" I gulped and stepped back._

_"What do you want from us?!" He gave a cold high pitch laugh and brought out a black knife, holding it to Maxxi's throat. I gasp and freeze, my eyes never leaving the knife._

_"I want you and this little brat to come home to my mother. She needs an heir and I need a plaything." I didn't understand what an heir was and didn't get what he meant by 'plaything' but nodded my head in agreement. HE smirked and lead me through the woods, Maxxi still in his grasps._

_Pretty soon, it started snowing and getting dark. Far off in the distance I could hear my parents screaming for us to come home now. Their voices faded and we walked on. After an hour, we finally made it to our destination._

_"Jump in." I peered down the small hole. There was only darkness, no light. Stars were glinting and galaxies showed at the dark hole and I knew what it was. The End portal. I gulped and shook my head, stepping backwards into the boy. He sighed and gave me a hard shove down the hole. I didn't scream, I didn't try to hold on to an edge. I just closed my eyes and turned my back to the portal._

_A warm sensation came over me. I opened my eyes to see stars and galaxies everywhere. I was still slowly falling, but at a much calmer rate. The boy was above me, holding the now sleeping Maxxi. He passed by me and I turned around. A steadily growing light hole was ahead. Yet again, I turned my back to the portal and closed my eyes. Pretty soon, the peace was gone and I felt the hard cold ground. I opened my crystal blue eyes to be met with the boys dark glowing amethyst eyes._

_"Welcome to your new home, Dove." He helped me up and I faced a black dragon. It stared at me, studying me before finally nodding._

_"She will do. Get the mirror and the scales they found, Enderlox." A low rumbling female voice was heard all around. Enderlox, or the boy I guess, spread his wings and flew off, leaving Maxxi on the ground and me in front of the great dragon. He came back soon enough and handed me a mirror._

_"Look in it; you'll want to see how you have changed." I wasn't listening to him anymore. I studied my childish face. Crystal blue eyes, wavy brown hair at pikie cut and chubby cheeks, I found myself to be cute. My sister looked the same, but with black eccept brown hair. A sudden sharp pain in my arm made me look down, only to gasp. A large cut that was bleeding quite a lot was on the side of my arm. I looked up to see what caused it, only to find myself frozen in place._

_"This will hurt… A lot," was his only warning as he shoved the large black scale Maxxi found me into the cut. Although the pain brought tears to my eyes, I didn't scream nor did I whimper. The skin on my back started tearing and my eyes and head started to burn. The pain forced me to black out._

_When I came to, I was infront of a full body mirror. Standing, I studied how much I changed. My once blue eyes were now dark glowing amethyst eyes. My short brown hair grew down to my waist and is now black. Mini wings and a matching tail that looked like the ender dragon's came from the back of my body._

_"I see you are awake my daughter. From now on, you will be my heir and your sister, the princess."_

_Flashback End_

"I was stuck there for 6 years, only escaping by a fluke. Then I found the assassins guild and trained there up until now. In my time, I learned not to care for anyone or anything. While I was captive with the Ender Dragon, they tried to bring out the ender-part of me. Evod is the person I turned into in the Hunger Games. That's my story." A single tear trickled down my cheek. I still couldn't move. The voice was silent.

"I'm sorry Dove… Your questioning session is over. For now at least. Do you have any questions?" One question popped up in my mind.

"Who are you?" The voice chuckled and I was suddenly released from the invisible bonds. I turned around to find Mitch smiling brightly. My eyes widened as I realized I was talking to him the whole time. Lights flashed on to reveal I was in a huge metal room. Mitch came up to me and I slowly backed away, into a wall. I growled and he stopped inches before me.

He opened his mouth to say something but an explosion cut him off. Heavy thick smoke filled the room and figures pilled in as well. My eyes widened as I recognized the symbol on their suits. The same symbol on my hand in black ink. The assassins symbol.

**A/N Hi all. Sorry for not updating much. ^-^ I apoligize deeply and I have taken in your votes for a Dove Canadian (Thankies person who made this up!{Brightmist!}) story. The majority rules. It's going to be Dove Canadian. Sorry Kat I had to disappoint... ^^' This chapter (originally) Mitch was going to die BUT you all voted so here you go! Hope you enjoyed and please read ands review! Cookies to all who reviews and hopefully the next chappy shall be up soon. I made this one EXTRA long. Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dove POV

My eyes were wide and filled with joy as figures stepped from the fog. Mitch stepped forward, taking out a diamond sword. His red Team Crafted's mark on his hand glowed and the sword became enchanted.

"Dove? You here? Or did Seto get it wrong again?" I gasped as my best friend Vanessa stepped from the smoke. Brown hair in a side braid and brown eyes alit with fury; she stepped fully from the smoke. Her black cape fluttered around her as she pointed her bow and arrow at Mitch's face.

"Hey Vanessa~. How's life?" I asked, grinning from behind Mitch, who still refused to move. She smirked and three more figures stepped from the smoke, Seto, Reah, and Sheila. I waved excitedly but quickly frowned as the rest of Team Crafted, including Cassidy, Bella, Sky, Stella, and Maya. They quickly ran over to Mitch and stood defensively against my friends.

"Hey, I have a solution. Give us Dove, and we will let you live. How's that sound?" Sheila said, grinning from ear to ear as she held out her dagger, the moon crescent necklace glittering from the dust. I was pretty surprised she came. She usually works undercover. I grinned as our eyes met. She winked.

"As if. Dove has valuable information on our main enemies- you and Enderlox," Jason stated boldly. I laughed and everyone looked at me, giving Reah enough time to pull something out from her grey hoodie. Mumbling under her breath, her assassin's mark on her cheek glowed as did the bottle. I grinned.

"What makes you think you can beat us? And why would I give you information?" I managed to choke out. Jerome grinned deviously and placed his furry hands on his hips.

"Cause. You like Mitch!" I laughed even harder at this. Vanessa and the others laughed with me, as did Cassidy and Bella. Yet I couldn't help notice the little twang in my chest, but I ignored it.

"As if I'll like that moron! Hey Reah, ready now?" At those last words, Reah threw down the bottle she was holding at our feet and once again the room was filled with smoke. I forced my way past Mitch and dragged Bella and Cassidy with me. Taking the kimono sword Seto handed me, I turned to face my enemies as the smoke cleared.

They all had out their weapons now. Mitch, his diamond sword, Jerome with Betty, Jason, iron sword, Ty, diamond sword, Adam with a golden sword, Ian with a iron axe, and Quentin with a diamond shovel. Sky and Maya were in the back, holding bottles filled with something.

"Let's face it, one of us is going down, and it won't be us, Team Crafted!" Seto yelled and as if queued, we all went for each other. Sure they outnumbered us by 2, but we out skilled them by ten. Mitch and Jerome veered for me, Adam went for Reah, Ty for Vanessa, Quentin for Seto, Ian for Cassidy, Sky and Maya for Bella, and Jason for Sheila. My surroundings faded and I lost track of the others as Jerome and Mitch swung.

I jumped back, dodging another slice aimed for my leg. It went on for a while like that. Slash. Dodge. Slice. Block. It was really working me dry. They were both stronger than me, but I was faster. Finally seeing an opening in their attacks, I waited for Jerome to swing and swung at his unprotected right leg. He yowled in pain and came at me faster. For the moment, I forgot Mitch was in on this. A stinging pain brought me back to that fact.

"Holy chiz!" I yelled, holding my stomach. I looked down. It wasn't deep, but very long. I growled and my dark purple assassin's mark glowed on my hand. My sword began glowing and I went swinging.

"Dove! Use the potion!" I could just barely hear Seto over the clangs of the swords. Taking out the pink potion, I threw it down at my feet, healing all the cuts and bruises I had. Jerome came again, swinging with Mitch by his side. Last time Evod came out. Not this time. I ducked below their double team attack and pushed my sword at Jerome's stomach, causing a deep cut. He yowled in pain and fell onto his knees. Mitch didn't let up. If possible, he went faster. I saw a flash of blue and glass smashing was heard. Speed potion.

"You don't hurt the Bacca!" He screamed. He was too fast now. I couldn't keep up with his slashes, getting a cut every four hits. Blood was blinding me and I retreated into a corner. Then everything slowed down.

Clash. Clang. Sharp pain in my wrist. My sword flying far from me. A sword pointed at my neck. I stared into the angry eyes of Mitch before me. His diamond sword made a small cut as it was pressed hard against my neck. I grimaced before glaring back.

"Give up. You've lost Dove. Tell them to give up and no one will die," was all he said. I looked around at my comrades. They all seemed to be falling back. Adam had over powered Reah and had her on her back on the floor. She reached around for a weapon, only to have her hand stepped on with a sickening crunch. She screamed.

"No… Reah…" My attention turned to the loud screech coming from my right. Cassidy was holding her stomach on her knees, a sword pointed directly at her heart. She growled and threw sand into Ian's eyes and tried to run, only to have her ankle grabbed. Her face hit the floor and she blacked out.

A tear trickled down my face as I glanced at Seto. He was face down on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Quentin stood over him, grimacing at the sight. The last person I saw nearly killed me.

Vanessa was now fighting Ty, Adam, Maya, and Jason, their opponents elsewhere. She kept grunting at every cut she got, not giving up on her blocking. Maya threw down a potion and Vanessa weakened considerably. Ty punched her and she went sprawling. She tried to get up on her elbows, failing at the fact Jason kicked her down. All my friends… Nearly dead in their own blood trying to help me.

Tears trickled down my face and I hung my head. Mitch stepped back and I fell to my knees. My hands flew to my head as I tried to flow. I looked back up at Mitch, meeting his cold eyes. I sighed and opened my mouth.

"I-I give u-"Someone started singing. I looked around, my eyes landing on Vanessa.

Now the dark begins to rise

Save your breath, it's far from over

Leave the lost and dead behind

Now's your chance to run for cover!

My eyes widened as someone else begin to sing. Vanessa sat up, ignoring the wounds on her.

I don't want to change the world

I just wanna leave it colder

Light the fuse and burn it up

Take the path that leads to nowhere

Cassidy stood shakily and they went for her. Bella appeared, holding a sword to protect her. I started singing along now, the whole assassins guild joining.

All is lost again

But I'm not giving in

I will not bow

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away

And I'll survive

Paranoid

I have lost the will to change

And I am not proud!

Cold blooded fake

I will shut the world away…

We banded together as did Team Crafted. We never were going to give up. We prepared ourselves. They came towards us. I braced my feet against the steel floor and took out my short iron sword. Mitch came at me again, but I was taking my time now. I swept his legs out under him and tried a downward slash. I was too slow from the loss of blood. He got back up and I blocked all incoming attacks. Slash. Block. Swing. Counter.

Then the roof blew in behind me. I flew forward into Mitch's chest. I grunted in pain and he groaned. Looking up, I saw him. Enderlox staring straight at me. That's not what scared me most. What scared me most was my sister in his claws by the neck.

"I'll make this simple. Give me the little Byrd and no one dies. Sound simple?" Mitch's grip tightened on my waist as I tried to go and kill him. I looked at Seto and he smiled at me. A potion flew into Enderlox's eyes and all hell broke loose.

A/N Hope you Otakus liked this chapter! It took me a while but it is so good! I worked hard. ^w^ Please Read and review and leave your thoughts ok? Any suggestions for the next chapter? And cookies to you all! By the way there is something I want you to read. It is a summary of a new story I have an inspiration for. Tell me what you think?

Dove, an average survivor, travels the world in hope of finding others like herself. Many tell her to stay behind in fear of her being taken by the now crazed and homicidal Team Crafted, but she ignores them. Now on her own, she travels into a heavily wooded forest, meeting the animal who was known as the fluffy kind hearted bacca Jerome. She is nearly eaten alive until saved by a cloaked figure. The figure reveals to be Mitch, former BajanCanadian and hunger games champion, withering away right before her eyes. She runs, thinking he will want to kill her to, only to run into Skybrine. She is cursed by Skybrine and falls into unconsciousness. She wakes up in Mitch's own safe hut and finds out what the curse was. Withering. Just like the one who saved her. Mitch refuses to let her die though and the two go on an epic quest to find Skybrine and bring peace to the land. They meet many people and gain the sanity back into Team Crafted. But time is running out for both of them, faster for Dove. Will they make it in time?


End file.
